


as we lay here

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, as in Not Subtle At All, like VERY HEAVILY implied, the most self indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You always sound so high after you've gotten laid." Michael says fondly. He turns his head to look at Luke, who's smiling at nothing, and proving Michael's point.</p><p>or, the post-coital cuddling fic that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	as we lay here

Michael slowly slides out of Luke, taking extra care because he knows how sensitive he can get. And it's not like Michael was exactly easy on him either. Just as Michael starts to smirk at the memory, Luke winces a little, fingers digging into the mattress and pulling the older boy out of his thoughts. Michael focuses on Luke's face, attuned to his every movement. His lip is pulled between his teeth and Michael leans down to try for a kiss so Luke is distracted when Michael pulls out of him completely. Michael stills for a second, and then Luke lets out that tiny, shuddering breath that shows he's just started to come back down to earth. As he slips out of him completely, Michael deepens the kiss and Luke sighs into his mouth. 

They pull apart, but Michael stays close, pressing a gentle kiss to the place where Luke's neck meets his shoulder, which is littered with hickeys, but they're not going to worry about that right now. Luke's just going to have to wear a scarf around L.A. for a while, because he was the one that had begged for them. With a little groan, Michael rolls over onto his back, arching a little as he stretches out. 

"I'm gonna need a towel." Luke drawls sleepily, still flat on his back and not looking like he's going to be getting up until Michael adheres to his request. His hand comes to rest in Michael's hair, like it often does, fingers playing with the soft strands.

"You always sound so high after you've gotten laid." Michael says fondly. He turns his head to look at Luke, who's smiling at nothing, and proving Michael's point.

"Yeah, well. Love's a drug and all that. But really, your come is leaking out of me." Luke tries his best at a serious tone. He gestures beneath his waist. "We can't continue like this." 

"Mm." Michael murmurs, rolling onto his stomach and already planning on falling asleep before Luke can make him do anything. "No?

"No." Luke grumbles. "Stop being so lazy and help me." 

Michael turns his head to look at Luke, opening his eyes. "Is it that bad?"

"You can't be serious." Luke says, incredulous. "Come is only sexy during actual sex. After that, I don't want anything to do with it."

Michael sits up, looking down at Luke's long lanky body. His legs lie slightly open, and meeting his eyes, Michael trails a hand down his thigh. As Luke looks down curiously at his hand, Michael doesn't feel sleepy anymore. Moving closer to Luke, Michael finds himself pressing his lips to Luke's neck again, letting his tongue flutter against the bruised skin. Michael hears when Luke's steady breaths catch in his throat and then slowly become more erratic. Michael nibbles gently.

His hand still on Luke's thigh, Michael squeezes gently, and Luke almost instinctively spreads his legs a little wider, and it makes Michael feel all warm inside, how in sync they are. Pulling away from Luke, Michael sits up, looking at the mess that he had, admittedly, made.

"Okay. I'll get your towel." Michael says, hiding a smirk at Luke's dazed expression.

Luke huffs, looking petulant. "Well. You can't just start something and not finish it." 

Michael laughs, leaning down to kiss Luke again. "What'd I start?" He asks innocently.

An exasperated look on his face, Luke arches against Michael, so he can feel him, half hard against his thigh. 

"Just can't get enough huh?" Michael says, an amused smile on his face at Luke's subsequent eye-roll. "Just can't be satisfied."

"Shut up." Luke whines. "All I wanted was a towel. I didn't ask for this." He gestures towards his dick, perking up even more as Michael talks.

Michael kisses his again, pulling him even closer. "Shh. I'll make it all better." He promises, making Luke laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> just ?? yeah.


End file.
